Momentos felices
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Vegeta se encuentra en una encrucijada en su vida, una situación para la cual no estaba preparado, y recuerda algunos momentos del pasado que marcaron su alma profundamente. Al final descubre un importante 'secreto'.


**MOMENTOS FELICES**

**Vegeta se sentó sobre una gran roca. Su mirada perdida en el infinito del un cielo azul maravilloso. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez del sol y la brisa fresca con olor a mar golpeando su rostro. Esto no podía estar pasando, era demasiado horrible. Sin duda, este día era el peor de su vida en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto?. **

**Con una respiración cansada cerró los ojos sumergiendose en un pequeño universo de pequeños recuerdos, de momentos tiernos que vivió unos años atrás cuando su vida era más complicada, pero mucho más feliz.**

_Flash_

_- Ahh! parece que ha llegado el momentoooooooooooo, Vegetaaaaaaaa! VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, llevame al hospital, vamoosss! ES QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA EN ESTA CASA! - Bulma estaba histérica agarrada al cuello de su marido zarandeándolo. Vegeta acababa de atragantarse con el almuerzo y tenía un tono azul en su rostro..._

_Por suerte Trunks intervino a tiempo..._

_- Mama... ejem... suelta a papa, ¿quieres?... - Bulma, algo trastornada, le suelta riendo de un modo tan loco, que hizo que Vegeta y Trunks le salieran dos gotas en la frente..._

_- "Parece que mi madre está un poco desquiciada con esto del parto"- _

_Al final Vegeta ordenó a su hijo que portase a su madre. Trunks la cogió y volaron literalmente al hospital, con una Bulma histérica que casi le mata apor el camino... mientras Vegeta, algo preocupado, se medio reía por lo cómico de la escena de madre e hijo..._

_Después de 7 horas de espera y con la máquina de golosinas del hospital sin existencias, por fin escucharon un llanto de la sala de parto. Bra había nacido, Vegeta sabía que era niña desde la ecografía del tercer més, a pesar de que al principio la idea de ser padre de una niña le había enojado, para sorpresa de todos, durante estos meses esto no le había desagradado en absoluto, iba a ser padre de una princesa Saiyan, una esperanza para su raza... Era la única mujer mitad saiyan, mitad humana, cuando fuera mayor se casaría con un gran guerrero, quizás un príncipe guerrero, alguien de alto rango digno de su estirpe... claro que esto el no se lo decía a nadie, ni siquiera a la mismísima Bulma..._

_Vegeta sintió entonces un ki fuerte, increiblemente fuerte para tener apenas unos minutos de vida, y sintió estremecersele el alma... fue hacia la dirección de ese ki, que ya no estaba en la sala de partos... quiso entrar en una habitación, pero una enfermera enormemente gorda le detenía en la puerta diciendole que esperase un segundo, que estaban terminando de preparar a su linda hijita! El esperaba a regañadientes, para qué tanta parafernalia?... mientras que Trunks fue a ver a su madre, que estaba exausta después del parto..._

_Por fin esa enfermera salió con un pequeño bultito en brazos, Vegeta sonrió, era su hija, estaba seguro de ello, venía llorando a voces en brazos de la enfermera, que con un sonrisa enorme de pronto extendió los brazos para darle a Vegeta la niña._

_- Tenga, cójala, es su hijita, ¿no es preciosa? ._

_Vegeta se tensó de sólo pensar en cogerla, el podría lastimar a la niña, era demasiado pequeña, y nunca había cogido un bebe, a Trunks nunca lo quiso coger en brazos siendo bebe... la enfermera vió la cara de Vegeta Oo y le dijo enseguida:_

_- No tenga miedo, no se va a romper... ¡juas juas juas juas! - reía estrepitosamente mientras la niña no dejaba de berrear..._

_- Mire cójala asi, así, así, eso es... ahora no... espere... eso es... ¡ahora! - La enfermera se las había arreglado para tomar los brazos de Vegeta que estaba en shock nervioso, y despertó de el con su hijita en sus brazos ._

_- ¡ehh! parece que paró de llorar, sabe que usted es su papa, si que es lista esta bebita juas juas juas juas - ._

_Vegeta se sentó recelosamente en una silla alejada de todos los médicos, enfermeras, familiares o amigos de Bulma, mientras contemplaba a su princesita... era como su madre físicamente, ese cabello azulado... y de pronto sintió algo en su interior que jamás nunca en su vida había sentido, la niña le miraba con los ojos más inocentes, más cálidos, sinceros y amorosos que había visto jamás... abrió la boca sorprendido y ensimismado con esos ojitos que le miraban atentamente y supo que protegería a su hijita de cualquier mal, el la cuidaría por siempre con su vida si fuera necesario... entonces la niña comenzó a reir... y el acercó un dedito a ella en plan prepotente diciendole en un todo suave_

_- y tu de que te ries tanto mocosa? - mientras medio sonreía..._

_La niña cogió rápidamente su dedo con una gran fuerza, era una verdadera saiyajin, no importaba su aspecto físico tan humano, su sangre predominaba, y eso hizo que Vegeta se sintiera orgulloso._

_fin del Flash_

**- Padre. - Trunks apareció volando detrás de él. **

**- Lárgate muchacho... - Su voz sonaba amenazante y cansada. Habló sin mirarle siquiera.**

**Trunks tragó saliba antes de hablar. - Ejem, papá... Bra... te necesita... - **

**- No puedes dejarla en estos momentos... - Trunks también frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Padre e hijo se miraron unos segundos eternos y después volaron juntos.**

_Flash_

_- ¿Es que no puedes hacer que se calle de una vez la mocosa?. - Eran las 3 de la mañana, y Bra, que contaba con unos días de edad no dejaba de llorar._

_Bulma le miró de un modo espeluznante. - Deberías arder en el infierno, maldito seas Vegeta, tu hija está enferma y a ti sólo te interesa dormir... - _

_- ¿Enferma?. ¿Qué le pasa?. - _

_- Ohh, naaadaaa sólo tiene 40 grados de fiebre... - _

_Vegeta se acercó al bultito menudo que no dejaba de berrear y rozó su frente, la cual estaba ardiendo. - ¿La ha visto el médico?. - _

_Bulma le miró unos segundos detectando su mirada de preocupación y su cólera anterior se disipó inmediatamente. - Si, le he dado una pastilla pero no le baja la fiebre, pensaba darle un baño con agua tíbia. ¿Podrías ayudarme?. - El saiyajin cabeceó sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña._

_- Coge a la niña unos instantes, voy a preparar el baño. - Vegeta gruñó un segundo, tendría un dolor de cabeza agudo si la sostenía mucho rato. ¿Cómo una cosa tan menuda podía emitir un sonido tan extremadamente alto?._

_- Tenía que heredarlo de tí. - Bulma arqueó una ceja pero decidió darle una pequeña lección, casi podía adivinar lo que iba a decir._

_- Tienes razón, heredó mi belleza y tus decibelios. - _

_- Es igual de grito... ¿mis decibelios?. - La niña lloró con una angustia terrible y él la miró apenado._

_- Vegeta no es momento de discutir, voy a preparar el baño. - Bulma entró en el servicio y el Príncipe quedó a sólas con la niña que lloraba cada vez más insoportablemente._

_- Eh, mocosa... - Habló con suma suavidad. La niña le miró detenidamente casi hipnotizada por su voz recia y grave. - Si sigues llorando así me vas a dejar sordo... - A pesar de que las palabras eran bastante torpes, el tono que utilizaba era tan impresionantemente 'amoroso', que la niña dejó de llorar inexplicablemente, extrañada por ese sonido que le pareció ¿extraño?. Sus ojitos azules diminutos, enrojecidos por la fiebre y el llanto le miraron con agotamiento. _

_La puerta del baño se abrió precipitadamente. - VEGETA. ¿Qué le pasa a la niña?. ¿Qué le has hecho?. - El príncipe se atiesó ofendido. Bulma se había alarmado al ver que la niña había dejado de llorar y había pensado ¿que él la había dañado para lograr que se callase?. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que él la dañaría?. Con arrogancia y sin mediar palabra, Vegeta le dió la niña a Bulma y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. _

_Bulma sintió rabia por haber reaccionado de aquel modo estúpido. Le había ofendido. No es que ella no confiase en él, es que era increible lo que había sucedido. De pronto la niña estalló a llorar en los brazos de su madre, con aún más desesperación que antes, casi gritando. - Vegeta... - El frenó su paso justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta. - Por favor... ¿podrías sostenerla mientras preparo el baño?. - Se volvió a mirarla con rabia en la mirada._

_- ¿No tienes miedo de que acabe 'haciéndole algo' por dejarme sordo?. ¿Quizás debería hacerlo, verdad?. Después de todo es lo que se espera de mí... Tu compañero es un monstruo que es capaz de matar a su propia hija sólo por llorar... - _

_La niña berreó como si quisiera frenar la discusión. Bulma dió un grito ahogado al tocar su frente aún más caliente y Vegeta corrió para asistir a la niña. - Prepara ese baño, vamos. - _

_- ((Calma, princesa...)) - No dispuesto a dejar saber a Bulma lo que estaba diciéndole a la niña, habló en saiyajin. El efecto fue aún más sedante y la niña paró de llorar mirándole fíjamente. El siguió hablando en su lengua natal mientras la abrazó como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida. - ((¿Sabes que eres tan bonita como esa mujer gritona que tienes por madre?.)) - Su tono era calmante, suave, su voz sonaba gutural, ronca, casi áspera y a la vez dulce. Para la bebé, aquello sonaba como un cuento. Total, no entendía nada de lo que decía. - ((Oh, si, tu madre es tan estúpida en ocasiones, que preferiría una patada en el culo antes que tener que soportarla)). - Bulma salió del baño con una ceja arqueada._

_- ¿Qué le estás diciendo?. ¿Estás hablando en saiyajin verdad?. - Vegeta sonrió a medias._

_- No es asunto tuyo, esta es una conversación privada. - _

_Bulma le miró con tristeza unos segundos. - Siento haber reaccionado antes así... se que amas a tu familia y que jamás harías nada que nos dañase. - _

_Este tipo de conversaciones eran las que él siempre trataba de evitar. Si lo sabía para que tenía que estar sacando el tema. ¿Es que tenía que avergonzarle todo el rato?. - Mujer, ¿está listo el baño?. Esta mocosa sigue con demasiada fiebre. - _

_Bulma asintió y ambos entraron al servicio. - Dame a la niña. - El saiyajin la miró un segundo con aire contrariado, luego la retiró de él para dársela, pero de pronto la niña empezó a lloriquear, así que cambió de opinión._

_- Yo la sostendré, no creo que pueda soportar más llantos. - La niña rió un poco al verse sostenida nuevamente por él._

_- Oh Vegeta, ¿has visto eso?. - _

_- ¿Qué?. - No es que él no lo hubiera notado, la niña tenía un 'algo' especial con él._

_- Nuestra bebita es una niñita de papá... - _

_- ¿Qué clase de tonterías estas diciendo mujer?. - De nuevo tenía que decir aquellas cosas vergonzosas, él era un Príncipe saiyajin, ¿es que no podía comprender eso?. _

_- Ohhh, es como yo cuando era pequeña, siempre estaba colgada de mi padre, y ella es igual contigo, oh, Veg... no sabes la que te espera... jajajaa. - _

_Vegeta hizo una mueca rara estrechando los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. - _

_- Nada, Veg... sólo que ella ama a su papá. - Bulma parecía feliz. _

_En efecto, la niña estaba totalmente encariñada con su papá, cuando aprendió a gatear, iba detrás de él colgándose de sus piernas, cuando aprendió a hablar, su primera palabra fue "papi", un "papi" que se coló en el corazón de Vegeta como si fuera una palabra mágica capaz de curar todas las tristezas de su vida y de su alma. Esa palabra y el "te amo" de su esposa, podían transportarlo al paraiso en vida. Luego vinieron las fases de abracitos, él siempre disimulaba que le daban tirria, pero secretamente, para alguien que había vivido toda su vida con tal falta de afecto, ese cariño gratuito, sincero y puro, era algo que suscitaba en su interior sentimientos incapaces de ser descritos con palabras._

_Fin del Flash_

**Vegeta miró a su hija con un terrón de amargura, por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad remota de cogerla y sacarla de allí antes de que diera un sólo paso más. Vegeta suspiró, no había remedio, iba a perder a su niña. Su pequeña niña ya dejaría de serlo para siempre... **

**Esperaba que con las dos horas que había tardado en aparecer, se cancelase la fiesta, pero Trunks tuvo que ir a buscarle... ese mocoso entrometido... Y ahora su niñita se iba a casar. Si, con el estúpido hijo de Kakarotto. Vegeta volvió a suspirar cuando escuchó la música de la marcha numpcial. Bra le miró sonriendo y se abrazó a él. Le dió un beso en la mejilla.**

**- Gracias papá, te quiero mucho. - Vegeta le dedicó una mirada triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, pero poniéndose firme avanzó hacia el altar donde le esperaba perennemente el muchacho de sus sueños, su futuro marido, su compañero.**

**Durante la ceremonia, el padre de la novia se perdió nuevamente en los recuerdos del pasado, cuando su pequeña era aún pequeña, y él era su héroe y el único con el que quería pasar todos los momentos de su vida. **

_Flash_

_Vegeta había acompañado a Bulma y Bra a un parque de atracciones, la niña se pasó delante de un gran mono de peluche, estaba encantada, quería ese monito a toda costa y armó un pequeño show para conseguirlo, pero para ganarlo había que tirar unos dardos, eso para Vegeta era pan comido, así que decidió que le conseguiría el peluche a su hija con ese estúpido juego. Sin embargo el juego estaba trucado y detrás de las dianas había un imán que desviaba los dardos. Como imaginarán Vegeta lanzó a la diana, su pequeña hija le miraba con ojos de admiración segura de que lo lograría, pero no, no acertó ninguno en el blanco, Vegeta se enfadó percatándose del engaño y armó un escándalo dándole a Bra el peluche después de destrozar todo el puesto de dianas y lanzar a los tramposos lejos... muy lejos... Bra estaba feliz, pero Bulma estaba llena de ira por aquel comportamiento, de modo que una vez lejos de allí empezó a recriminarle duramente, ellos empezaron a discutir y la niña no hacía más que mirar la escena muy apenada de que discutieran por su culpa así que..._

_- mamá! tengo que hacer pis! - dijo jalando el vestido de su madre._

_Bulma cambió su cara de odio hacia Vegeta y con una sonrisa le dijo calmadamente - espera cariño, un segundito eh? - y continuó peleando con Vegeta airadamente._

_- Mamaaaaaaaaaaa! buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo ganas de hacer piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - _

_- Está bien Bra - con voz cariñosa algo fingida - ¡Vegeta! espéranos aquí, recuerda que yo no se volar y no hemos traido coche! - _

_Vegeta esperó malhumorado, pero al minuto llegó bulma más enojada aún dispuesta a continuar la guerra personal. Así que se volvió a armar de nuevo. Pero Bra.._

_- Papiiii quiero hacer cacaaaaaa - jalandole del traje._

_Entonces Bulma se paró en seco y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro..._

_- ¿No escuchas a tu hijita? llévala al servicio a hacer caca, ¡vamos!_

_- ¿Estás loca mujer, ¡no pienso llevarla! ¡quien te crees que eres! - gritaba airadamente_

_Bra se abrazó de la pierna de Vegeta llorando:_

_- Papiiiii me hago cacaaaa BUAAAAA BUUAAAAA BUAAAAAAAA - _

_De modo que Vegeta a regañadientes le acompañó mientras que Bulma fue a un restaurante a esperarlos, al final pensó que el mejor castigo sería acompañar a Bra al baño a hacer caca, y se reía maliciosamente imaginando la escena, pero cuando Bulma se alejó y Vegeta llevaba a la niña casi colgando de su brazo para ir más rápido al servicio... Bra dejó de llorar y..._

_- Papá, ¿tomamos un heladito? - dijo sonriendo de pronto_

_- ¿Que? ¿no querías ir al servicio? - _

_- ¡No! jajajaja sólo lo dije para que mami dejara de gritarte jajajajja - _

_Vegeta la miró sorprendido y luego se sonrió porque la niña había salido tan estratega como su padre_

_- Buena interpretación Bra, hump, creo que te mereces ese helado. - _

_Desde aquel día Bra y Vegeta fueron compinches y la niña evitaba más de una regañina de Bulma hacia Vegeta con mis tretas a cual más divertida. Se guiñaban ojos sin que nadie les viera, eran los cómplices perfectos. Bra llenaba su vida con su amor de hija, era una niña con una pureza interior..._

_Fin del flash_

**Hacía calor, ese maldito traje de chaqueta tan estirado y la corbata iban a matarle. Vegeta sudaba a mares mientras que miraba al sacerdote continuar con su sermón. - "¿Y si le doy una pequeña advertencia al sacerdote para que acabe con esto más rápidamente?." - ¿Por qué Bulma le miraba de nuevo?. ¿Acaso le leía los pensamientos?. - "Bien mujer... lo haré porque he dado mi palabra... no estropearé la fiesta, pero no esperes que disfrute de ello... espero que estés contenta". - Bulma le miró ahora tiernamente. Definitivamente ella podía leer sus pensamientos. Vegeta la miró fíjamente y Bulma le mantuvo la mirada.**

_FLASH (recuerdo de Bulma)_

_- Mamiiiii, mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA - entró corriendo al laboratorio de Bulma una Chibi-Bra llena de lágrimas que se refugió en el regazo de su madre._

_- Bra, mi niña, ¿pero qué te pasa, por qué lloras? - dijo Bulma abrazándola._

_- Es que... mi papá, el estaba hablando con Trunks y... entonces le dijo... - sorbiendo sus mocos mientras aún lloraba - le dijo... que el cuando era niño lo llevaron con un hombre malo y el hacía cosas malas a la gente inocente... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi papa no es malooooooooooooo BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿por qué dijo eso a Trunks? -_

_- "Dios mio si Vegeta se entera de esto se le va a partir el alma" - pensó Bulma - escucha Bra, mira, tu papá no es malo, ¿ok, pero resulta que no debiste haber escuchado esa conversación porque aún eres pequeña para entender algunas cosas... -_

_- NO, no soy pequeña._

_- Esta bien, no eres pequeña, pero mira, trataré de explicartelo. ¿Qué pasaría si un hombre malo se te llevara ahora mismo y te enseñaran en una escuela especial como ser mala?_

_- Yo no sería mala._

_- Pero si no supieras que hacer daño a los débiles es malo, tu aunque no fueras mala, no sabrías que actuabas mal. ¿verdad?._

_Bra dejó de llorar y puso una cara extraña de concentración tratando de codificar lo que acababan de decirle. Al paso de unos segundos de pensar con ahinco._

_- Entonces... es como cuando yo cogí al gatito del abuelito y lo estrujé... y casi le hice mucho daño sin querer y tu me dijiste que eso era malo... y yo ya no lo hice más por eso ¿a papi nadie le dijo que era malo matar gente? -_

_- Eso es Bra, mi niña, ¡pero que inteligente eres! -_

_- Pero papi ahora no es así, el hace cosas malas ahora ¿verdad? -_

_- Claro que no pequeña, el con el tiempo se dió cuenta de lo que era malo, y al final acabó siendo un hombre muy bueno. Incluso salvó el Universo del mal en varias ocasiones junto con Goku y Gohan._

_- Ahhh mi papi es muy listo, el se dio cuenta de que le habian enseñado mal y se volvió bueno... y ya no hizo cosas malas._

_- Cielo, de todos modos, es mejor que no le comentes a tu padre que has escuchado la conversación, porque escuchar conversaciones privadas es algo malo, no está bien._

_- Pero Trunks y Goten me dan heladitos por escuchar lo que dicen las chicas de ellos cuando estamos en el parque..._

_- Ya hablaré yo con ese par - con mirada asesina._

_- Bueno cielo, ¿entiendes ahora que no debes llorar por lo que has escuchado?_

_- Si, ¿y no debería pedirle perdón por haber escuchado?._

_- Cariño, creo que es mejor que no le digas que escuchaste, porque tu padre querrá contarte todo eso más tranquilamente cuando seas mayor de edad, dentro de unos años más, creo que se sentiría muy triste si supiera que escuchaste lo que le dijo a Trunks._

_- Bueno, entonces no le diré nada de esto, "lo juro por mi honor y mi orgullo saiyajin" pronunció en idioma Saiyan y salió corriendo mientras cantaba._

_Fin del FLASH_

**Vegeta miró a su esposa con los ojos extasiados, ¿realmente él había visto lo que su mente estaba recordando?. No, no era posible, seguramente era la tensión del momento. Hacía demasiado calor... si, era eso, el calor sofocante...**

**El sacerdote no dejaba de hablar, Bulma lloraba. Goten... - "¿Y si le parto esa cara de bobo que tiene?." - Bulma le miró nuevamente como si hubiera leido sus pensamientos. Bra estaba llorando de la emoción y Vegeta volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.**

_FLASH_

_Una niña de 4 años se levanta de la cama sigilosamente, baja las escaleras y sale al jardín. Era noche cerrada, bastante tarde._

_- Papá está en su Cámara de Gravedad... voy a darle una sorpresa... - rió la pequeña niña._

_Se situó por fin delante de la inmensa puerta y de un salto golpeó el botón que hacía que se abriera la puerta. Al segundo apareció un príncipe enojado diciendo maldiciones, pero su rostro de enojo se calmó en los ojos azules de su pequeña que le miraba con ojitos de cachorrito y comenzaba a llorar furiosamente por los gritos recibidos. Una ceja se arqueó en Vegeta de pronto mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Bulma, pero definitivamente Bra había bajado sóla. El se puso en cuclillas delante de ella sonriendo un poco y dijo con suavidad._

_- ¿Por qué lloras princesa? -_

_Entonces Bra dejó de llorar un poco - Me has gritado... no me quieres... un niño me dijo hoy que tu no me querías porque yo era una niña tonta y fea... y... yo... yo... - Vegeta se fijó en la indumentaria de su hija. No iba vestida con un pijama, sino con un vestidito de princesa de cuento de hadas, con corona incluida._

_- Ese niño se merece un arreglito, sólo dime quien es y no volverá a molestarte más - aseguró Vegeta levantándo a su niña en el aire entre sus brazos. Bra sonrió entonces._

_- ¿Y ese vestido, ¿no es un pijama un poco raro? - medio rió el padre._

_- Yo... quería disfrazarme de princesa para ser bonita y que me quisieras - sollozó de nuevo._

_- Tu no necesitas disfrazarte de princesa porque ya lo eres, eres la Princesa de los Saiyajins y por eso no debes llorar. La Princesa de los Saiyajins no llora, a la Princesa de los Saiyajins no le afectan los comentarios estúpidos de los insectos de una raza inferior. La Princesa de los Saiyajins es fuerte. - Bra le miró con los ojos emocionados y llenos de vida y lo abrazó fuertemente dandole un sonoro beso._

_- Papi, eres el mejor, te quiero mucho - susurró medio dormida._

_- Te quiero, princesa... - susurró el depositándola entre las sábanas con cuidado._

_Fin del Flash_

**Vegeta miró a su hija, era la princesa más bonita que podría existir en todo el Universo. Bra le volvió a sonreir, parecía tan feliz... Sin pensarlo dos veces le cogió la mano fuerte y Vegeta sonrió un poco. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, siempre quería ir de su mano cuando era pequeña... siempre quería ir con él a todas partes.**

**La ceremonia terminó, Bra soltó su mano, y una sensación desoladora le atormentó. Vegeta le cogió la mano fuerte sin querer dejarla ir. Su hija sonrió un poco, Bulma le dió un codazo, el sacerdote les miró con algo de extrañeza. Goten la tomó entre sus brazos ignorando su asimiento y la besó en los labios como sello de su amor consolidado en aquella ceremonia. Lentamente, los dedos de Bra se escurrieron de su mano como si resbalasen. Sus ojos seguían siendo anchos y su mirada indescriptiblemente asolada. Bulma le abrazó. - Oh, Veg. Nuestra niña ya es una mujer. - **

**El calor, los gritos de jolgorio, el beso de Goten, la música que retumbaba en la iglesia, todo parecía girar alrededor del Príncipe de los Saiyajins. Se separó de Bulma con brusquedad, su quijada se cerró firmemente apretando sus dientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hasta Goten. Trunks se puso delante junto con Gohan para evitar la desgracia que se sentía en el aire. Se transformaron en Super Saiyajins, Vegeta se percató de que él mismo se había transformado sin haberse dado cuenta. Le dijeron algo que él no escuchó. Sus palabras sonaban como lejanas, como pronunciadas debajo del agua. - BRA. - Su grito retumbó en toda la iglesia y todos miraron el espectáculo con una mezcla de terror y verguenza. **

**Sin embargo ella sonrió y corrió hasta su padre abrazándolo. - Papi... - Vegeta cerró los ojos cuando escuchó ese 'papi' que tanto bien le había hecho en el alma. **

**Cuando abrió los ojos vió a Goten delante de él con expresión preocupada. Trunks y Gohan habían perdido el estado Super Saiyajin y él también. **

**Bra se separó lentamente de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios angelical. Vegeta miró impotente como avanzó hasta Goten. Sin poder contenerse, lo asió del traje. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir aunque Gohan y Trunks volvieron al estado de super guerreros. - Escúchame bien, más te vale hacerla feliz porque si no, me aseguraré de convertir tu existencia en un infierno vivo. - **

**La peliazul se rió en alto haciendo que todos golpeasen el suelo al caerse de espaldas. - Ya has escuchado a mi padre Goten, vas a tener que hacerme feliz... jajajajjaa. - **

**Goten sonrió levemente captando el doble sentido de sus palabras reflejadas en sus pupilas pícaras. **

**Ella volvió a acercarse a su padre. - Gracias papá, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, y vendré a visitarte después de nuestro viaje de novios, ah, no he olvidado mi promesa, entrenaremos juntos cada día. - **

**-----------------**

**Padre e hija compartieron una sonrisa genuina, y una lágrima furtiva es escapó de los ojos de Vegeta cuando la vió marcharse en aquel coche lleno de latas ruidosas por detrás. Ya nada sería igual...**

**- ¿El gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins está llorando?. - Susurró Bulma en su oido. **

**¿Es que esa maldita mujer tenía que mirarlo todo el rato?. - El polvo... - **

**Bulma rió divertidamente abrazándole. - Te amo Vegeta. - **

**El abrió los ojos en el choque inesperado de sus palabras. Esperaba que siguiera burlándose de su debilidad. La miró unos instantes. Más vieja que cuando la conoció, más 'hecha' en la vida también, como un buen vino. Esta era su Bulma, su mujer, su compañera, su vida entera, su amor. - Te amo... Bulma. - **

**Ahora fue ella quien abrió los ojos aún sin creer lo que había escuchado. Vegeta la asió de la cintura y desaparecieron de la vista de todos. **

**Así es la vida, así es el amor, unos que comienzan a caminar juntos, y otros que ya han andado mucho camino. Es hermoso mirar atrás y recordar los tiempos felices, pero es mucho más hermoso construir momentos felices a cada paso que se da... **

**FIN**

----------------

Ops me puse tierna... ¿Qué os pareció?


End file.
